Yellow
by sayiloveyouwhenyournotlistenin
Summary: My first song fic. SPASHLEY! Reviews are very welcome, i need constructive criticism...


**This is my first Song FF, I hope it turned out okay…I will let you fine people be the judge of that :) . Please Read & Review. It is much appreciated.**

**::I don't own SON! **

This crazy, beautiful girl that I've been in love with since I was fifteen years old is graduating high school today. I would be graduating alongside her, but I'm not book smart, or incredibly intelligent like my love is. I dropped out of school in the tenth grade, got my GED, and started working. Not a real job. But really baby-sitting is a real job. It's tough work chasing little kids around all day. Not that I am complaining, I love kids.

Anyways, my beautiful girlfriend is in my room right now getting dressed for her big day. Oh and I got my own place now. It's only a small brick house, two bed room, one bath, but I love it. It's my home now; living with my mother just wasn't working out. It never did.

"Baby, what are you doing? Should I be worried?" She laughs as she asks the last question, but I can tell she really is worried. Sometimes she worries too much, but I love her regardless.

"I'm just lying on our bed, Spence; there is absolutely nothing for you to worry about." I've been lying on my back staring at the ceiling, just replaying all of the memories that I have seared into my brain of my yellow haired queen.

"I love when you call this OUR bed, Ash." I had failed to realize that she was only in a towel until she was straddling me. My eyes immediately flashed open, and my hands found her hips to rest peacefully there. I smile up at my love with the one only reserved for her. Before I can speak she leans down to softly caress my lips with hers. I moan at the contact. When she breaks our kiss, I kindly laugh.

"Oh, Spence, my dear, this bed, house, everything in it, including me, of course, is all YOURS. Anything you want, I will do my damnedest to make sure you get it." I pick up one of her hands that are resting on my stomach and kiss her palm. She smiles really big and lays down on top of me, hugging me.

"I love you, Ashley. And I'm glad you're going to be there today, for me." She says this muffled into my neck. I wrap my arms more tightly around her and rest my lips near her ear.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world, babe." I whisper and kiss her hair.

**One Hour Later…**

Spencer is all dressed and ready to go, but she is freaking out. Pacing back and forth, back and forth. I find her like this after having a cold shower and getting myself dressed. As soon as I walk into our room, she practically trips over the bed to grab me by the shoulders. Her eyes are wide and I can tell she is seriously stressing out.

"Ash, I know you have some pot in this house somewhere and I've been searching and cannot find it, please I need something to mellow me out." I laugh and lean up slightly to kiss her forehead and then head over to my nightstand.

"Does yellow need to mellow out?" I smirk and glance over at her.

She narrows her eyes at me and folds her arms over her chest all mad like.

"Ash, must you call me that? My hair is not yellow, and will you focus on rolling that?" I laugh at her, but continue to roll the joint. Just as I am licking the sticky part, the bed dips and I feel warmth against my thigh. I hold the joint out to her and a lighter.

"Would you like to do the honors, my dear." She laughs.

"Yes, thank you, baby." She rests her head on my shoulder as she fires the joint up. She takes three huge hits, before I can warn her to take it easy. Now I'm afraid she is going to cough up a lung. I hit it 3 or 4 times and pass it back to Spence. When I look at her, her eyes are all watery and red and she is still coughing a little.

"They say, you got to cough to get off, babe." She stares at the joint I'm holding out to her, debating in her mind whether or not to smoke anymore, before finally taking it from me and taking 2 long drags off of it and passing it back to me.

"No more for me, baby. I'm good." She starts coughing again. I wrap my arm around her and rub her back trying to help somehow.

"You are more than good, you're great, Spence." She leans into me and finds my lips in a chaste kiss.

"You're pretty great yourself…now get up and find us some perfume, because I'm not walking up in that school smelling like weed." Before I could blink Spencer was standing beside the bed telling me to hurry up. I was finishing this joint.

Hello, My name is Ashley and I am a PotHead.

After I had roached the evidence and found us some perfume, Spencer and I were out the door and into my Jeep Scrambler. Spence didn't let go of my hand the whole twenty minute drive there. After I had found a suitable parking space, I killed the Jeep and looked over at Spencer. She must have felt me watching her or something and turned to meet me with a smile. I could tell it was a nervous smile. I leaned over the console and hugged her.

"I'm proud of you, babe." I whisper into her yellow hair. I don't care call it blonde if you want, but it is yellow to me. She pulls away from me slightly, smiles and kisses me on the cheek. When she gets ready we get out of the car and make our way inside, hand in hand.

Apparently we got there a little bit late, but nothing started without us, thankfully. Arthur ushered me to a seat in the family sitting area, while Chelsea drug my Spencer away behind some curtains. Within five minutes the ceremony begins.

Honestly, the only time I wasn't daydreaming about Spencer was when she came out from behind the curtain, in line for her diploma. I'm positive I was making googely eyes at her, but she would just laugh, wink at me, or tilt that pretty head of hers. When they called Spencer Marie Carlin, I shot out of my seat, wolf whistled, and hollered for my baby. Arthur was right beside me doing the same thing. She gave us such an evil look before walking off the stage.

After everyone else had gotten their diploma, the teachers or whatever let the graduates come out to meet with and hug their family and take pictures and such. I put my hand on Arthur's shoulder and he looked at me for a minute and then hugged me with tears in his eyes.

"Go on now; hurry before she gets over here." He says as he is wiping his tears away. I quickly kiss his cheek and run off towards the curtains that lead backstage.

I watched from behind the curtains as my love hugged her father, and then her sapphire eyes searching the room around her for someone else. I know in my heart that it is me. Fifteen minutes pass and the auditorium has very few people left in it, and I'm tired of watching Spencer sit with Arthur with a sad look on her beautiful face, continuously scanning the room for me.

I tell Jim, the stage worker guy, to cut the lights. It is completely dark in the whole building and I hear several gasps and yelps. I could pick out Spencer's with ease. I had my dad's old guitar around my neck as I approached the microphone stand.

With the first strum of my guitar, the spotlight lights up where I am standing. I feel my face go hot but pay it no mind, because this is for her. I can barely see, but I do see her sapphires so I hold them with my own.

_Look at the stars_

_Look how they shine for you_

_And everything you do_

_Yeah, they were all yellow_

_I came along_

_I wrote a song for you_

_And all the things you do_

_And it was called 'Yellow'_

_So then I took my time_

_Oh what a thing to've done_

_And it was all yellow_

_Your skin, oh yeah, your skin and bones_

_Turn into something beautiful_

_D'you know? You know I love you so_

_You know I love you so_

_I swam across_

_I jumped across for you_

_Oh what a thing to do_

_'Cause you were all yellow_

_I drew a line_

_I drew a line for you_

_Oh what a thing to do_

_And it was all yellow_

_Your skin, oh yeah, your skin and bones_

_Turn into something beautiful_

_D'you know? For you I bleed myself dry_

_For you I bleed myself dry_

_It's true_

_Look how they shine for you_

_Look how they shine for you_

_Look how they shine for_

_Look how they shine for you_

_Look how they shine for you_

_Look how they shine_

_Look at the stars_

_Look how they shine for you_

_And all the things that you do_

The spotlight went out, but the lights didn't come back on. I turned around and walked backstage. I pushed the black curtains open and sat my guitar down against the wall. When I was standing back up, someone pushed me backwards into the wall. I would have said something, if lips hadn't crashed into my own. When I couldn't breathe anymore I pulled away from my attacker, reluctantly. I laughed; no I giggled and then brought our foreheads to rest together.

"So you liked it?" I asked kind of timidly.

"No. I loved it, baby." She smiles before kissing me again. "And it was all yellow."

_**Review? Please? Be mean if need be. THANKYOU for reading even if you don't review or didn't like it, but it would be really really nice if you reviewed? :D.**_

_**The song is, of course, Yellow by Coldplay. Great song in my opinion.**_

_**Peace until next time..**_


End file.
